Charlie Panther: The Next Chapter
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Charlie Panther he once thought that life was going to be just fine for him. But all that would change when his old home Furry City is falling apart and has no choice but to leave his friends and adoptive family that mattered to him. But what would come next shows that sure one adventure ends the next is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

How Life Can Be Truly Unpredictable

Life: it can truly be unpredictable because you really never know what it have in store for you.

Now I know it may seem crazy for most folks but for those who do see that well they know that life will be truly unpredictable and they never know what will come next for them.

Of course you really can't predict what life will have in store for you and also predicting the future isn't always that easy because maybe what you predicted does come true but other times those predictions don't come true.

So in a way not all predictions don't always come true.

As for me well telling you about what life has been like since we left things off has been quite crazy and man telling you about it wasn't that easy to do.

Now it's good to tell you this story because I wanted to tell you this for so long.

But first for those who don't me then allow me to introduce myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Charlie

For those of you who don't know i'm Charlie Panther the adopted son of Tulip and Titan and the brother to Tatiana Mittens and Charizette.

I'm also friends with Landis and Tyson's Circle Of Friends so yeah they're awesome friends for me.

Now personality wise i'm a good hearted gentle kind creative funny and sweet panther furry.

As for my body well i'm skinny and have blue eyes and also wears glasses.

I live in Furry City and do live with Landis for now but as I explain that I would eventually move out and find my own place.

Now with that taken care of allow me to explain why I felt like one story wasn't enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Telling You My Next Story

Now the real reason I wanted to tell you my next story was because I felt like one story wasn't enough.

I did that story back in August and originally I wanted to continue my story but I then decided to wait because really I wasn't sure if I was ready back then.

So I waited and during then life got truly crazy for me and boy as I explain this it wasn't so easy.

Because since i'm friends with Landis and Tyson's Circle Of Friends I had to always keep up with them.

But thankfully they didn't rush and boy that was relief because I thought that I wouldn't be able to keep up with them.

So in a way for them to slow it down for me was well needed and thankfully our friendship didn't get affected at all.

Now where left off it's been one hell of a crazy ride but at least it could've been worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Where We Left Off

Where we left off I told you all what had happened to me earlier on.

I told you that I was on born New Year's Day 1998 and that I once had parents and a big sister.

Also I mentioned that 2 other parents did try to kidnap me but on the way my old parents and big sister died while looking for me.

Tulip then took me under her wing and I would spend the next 19 years with her Tatiana Mittens Charizette and of course Titan my dad.

I then spent a year in a forest before being discovered by police.

Then Detective Gibson told me about what had happened earlier and then Landis was there and I would eventually live with him.

The next night me and him went off for dinner and he told me that i'll be seeing a therapist.

While at the Furry City Hospital I then went to my therapist and told him what had happened earlier in my life and he then told Landis that we must help express my imagination.

While at lunch Kazecat his old tag team partner came to see how he's doing and then mentioned that Tyson's big match is coming so that I could be ready for it.

Me and Landis then spent a day together and then I would meet Landis and his Circle of Friends.

Then I saw Tyson do the impossible: he beated Jumbo for the FWL Men's Championship.

Now you would think Tyson would keep his title right?

Well sadly he would keep the title but the FWL wouldn't last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

R.I.P. FWL

Ever since the huge main event between Tyson and Jumbo FWL would still be around for a little while.

But sadly all that would come to an end.

It all began when Troy Jazz the owner of the FWL passed away and he had cancer and sadly with his loss it came at a price because owning a wrestling franchise isn't as easy as most would think.

So after he passed away FWL shutted down for good and Tyson kept his title and those who won their respective titles before he passed away would keep their titles.

Now yes it's sad when you hear that but at least I got to know him while I could.

And man losing a hobby that definitely defines you can truly be tough.


	6. Chapter 6

What Ever Happened To Chad Panther?

Now a lot of you have been wondering what ever happened to Chad Panther?

Well not much is known about him from what I know but the gang decided to tell me what really happened to him.

From what I heard after he and the gang decided to come back to Furry City he would then go to the Furry City Army.

Now I know it may seem crazy for most but he knew it was the right thing to do.

But sadly he never came back home because he died in an ambush.

It was truly heartbreaking to hear that but then I learned that i'm Chad's cousin.

When I learned that I couldn't believe it because at first I thought that was a joke but really it wasn't.

Then I would eventually move to his old home and what came next would change everything for us forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Moving Out

Two days after I learned about what had happened to Chad Panther the gang then decided to move me to his old home.

Now It may have seemed like a crazy idea to most but this was the only way for me.

They then helped me get my stuff and thankfully Landis also supported this because even knew it was time.

Once that was done we then went to The Furry City Home For Special Needs Furries and I then knew that since this was going to be my new home it would be a huge adjustment for me but I would get used to it.

While I was unloading, I then discovered that his stuff is still here and man he had quite a movie collection and hell even his book collection was still there.

So it became clear to me that since this'll be my new permanent home at least I knew this would be quite interesting.

And as for my friends well they will still be there for me and thankfully nothing would be affected at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Exploring My New Home

Once I was all set I then decided to explore my new home and honestly it wasn't so bad because the extra space was totally needed and man he made sure to keep this place clean and I would have to keep this place clean and that would be easy.

While I was exploring I then knew that since this was his home I would have to take care of it and that would be easy since I know how to take care of stuff.

Just then I saw a letter on the table and then knew it must've been from Chad.

So I then opened it and it then read "Dear Charlie, it's me Chad. I just wanted to say if you do come into my home don't be afraid because if this becomes your new home, make sure to take good care of my stuff because I letting you have them because I know you can discover what I discovered back in my day. And sure I may not be able to see you again but I want you to do me a favor: take care of Landis Tyson and the gang if i'm not able to come back. I know you'll do great things in your time and if you keep believing in yourself anything is possible. Sincerely your uncle's nephew, Chad Panther."

Once I was done reading the letter I then knew it was my turn and since I just got here it was my turn to take care of this place since he's gone.

But I do know this i'll be there for Landis Tyson and the gang for whatever happens next we'll always be there for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

A Day With Tyson And The Circle Of Friends

The next day the gang decided to spend the day with me and it was a lot of fun because having friends that matter can be good for you.

We started the day by getting breakfast and boy that was totally worth it because you can't have a day out without getting something to eat.

Once that was done we then went exploring outside of Furry City and we found a National Park and we then went on an exploring trip to see what it had to offer.

And man that trip was so worth it because the park had so much to offer and we then knew it was going to be a good day.

As we were exploring we became closer than ever and it was clear that my presence with them was definitely needed.

Now you would think that this would last forever right?

Well sadly that wouldn't be the case for us because one day fate changed our lives forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Furry City Is Falling Apart

It all began when all of a sudden an earthquake struck and thankfully no one was hurt but it then became clear that Furry City isn't going to be here for long.

So after a meeting with City Officials it became clear that we had no choice but to leave Furry City.

Now it wasn't an easy thing to go through but for the sake of this city and everyone who lives here it was the only choice.

Of course for me and the gang it would mean that I would have to leave them and my adoptive family forever.

But as said earlier it was the only choice left.


	11. Chapter 11

Leaving Furry City

The very next day the portals were all set and boy this was truly the hardest day I ever went through.

Because it meant that I would have to leave the friends that mattered to me and the adoptive family that I loved for 19 years.

So when the time came I then gave my friends a group hug and they embraced since this would be the last time i'll ever see them again.

Then I gave my adoptive family a group hug too and they too embraced it because since they mattered to me so much.

When I went in my portal what happened next would change my life forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Becoming A Samurai

Once I was through my portal I then knew something weird had happened to me since I was wearing a white clothing and then saw that I have a katiana my sword and I then realized that i'm a samurai.

Now I wouldn't think it would be possible for me to be a samurai but I then knew something was missing: my friends and my adoptive family because they would've been so proud of me for being a samurai.

But since I wasn't able to see them again it would be tough for me to move on from what life what was like back then.


	13. Chapter 13

Lost And Alone

I was then on a horse riding alone in the fog just thinking of the good days when life was just fine for me.

Then I got off my horse and putted my head down because I really didn't know what else to do ever since I had to leave the friends and adoptive family that mattered to me.

It was truly my downpoint in life and since there was really nothing I could do about it I then knew life was truly meaningless.

Now I wouldn't take my life but I was truly depressed because I thought that life would never be the same.

But then fate did something I thought it would never do: guide me on my next adventure.


	14. Chapter 14

A New Adventure Is Coming

Just then a light came from the shy and I saw that it was guiding me so it then became clear that wherever the light is i'll follow it and hopefully i'll be able to find my friends and adoptive family.

And I did hope that they're okay because they need me and I needed them.

So it then became clear that one adventure ended the next was about to begin.

And as for life itself, well I really don't know what comes next but at least I know it'll be quite an adventure.

THE END.


End file.
